


Questionable Decisions

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>dosiaaa</b><br/>hello friends<br/>alex is at the coffee house</p><p><b>angel</b><br/>what has he done</p><p><b>dosiaaa</b><br/>well er"</p><p>*<br/>Alex is at the coffee house and The Squad wants to talk about literally anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Decisions

**kinkshame jefferson** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa**  
hello friends  
so im at the coffee house  
and alex is here too

 **angel  
** what has he done

 **dosiaaa**  
well er he hasn't exactly done anything  
but maria says he’s been here since the coffee shop opened  
and like she’s about to finish her shift  
and he is still here  
maria also says he’s drunk about 4 cups of coffee

 **jamesmadd**  
joy  
also is no one going to change the gc name

_angelica has changed the group name to “the squad”_

**eliza  
** what happened to the angelica squad

 **angel  
** im not in a very “me” mood today

 **eliza**  
aww babe (:  
sHIT NO I MEANT ):  
I AM NOT HAPPY AT YOUR SADNESS

 **peggy  
** i am so proud of you eliza

 **eliza  
** shut

 **angel**  
anyway  
should we be calling someone to get alex

 **dosiaaa  
** his boyfriends?

 **angel  
** probably but i’ve got a bad feeling about it

 **eliza**  
we should probably listen to your gut then  
last time you “got a bad feeling” about something  
peggy nearly ran away from home

 **dosiaaa  
** wtf

 **peggy**  
I DID NOT RAN AWAY FROM HOME  
I WAS DRUNK ON LOVE  
AND WAS GOING TO ELOPE WITH THIS GIRL

 **angel  
** please you were just drunk

 **dosiaaa**  
wait  
you’re like 19????  
how old were you then

 **peggy  
** 19

 **ayyyymaria**  
excuse me?  
you nearly eloped with someone that wasn’t me?

 **peggy**  
this was before i met you  
and angelica stopped me before it happened

 **eliza**  
she was midway through packing  
angelica caught her before she made too much noise searching for her passport

 **peggy**  
it wouldn’t have worked anyway  
my passport expired

 **angel  
** thank god for that

 **ayyyymaria  
** excuse me im still vaguely offended over here

 **peggy  
** @ **ayyyymaria** you are so much better than the girl i nearly eloped with

 **ayyyymaria  
** thank you

 **eliza  
** what happened to that girl anyway

 **peggy  
** zero clue

 **dosiaaa  
** what happened to drunk on love

 **peggy  
**_forwarded message_  
            **angel**  
            please you were just drunk  
well angel is not wrong?

 **ayyyymaria  
** so you nearly eloped with a girl you don’t even talk to anymore

 **peggy  
** @ **ayyyymaria** well yes

 **ayyyymaria  
** alright then

 **peggy  
** i was young and stupid

 **ayyyymaria  
** you are still 19

 **peggy**  
well younger by like a few months  
whether im still stupid  
probably

 **dosiaaa**  
guys it’s great that you’re sharing and i now have blackmail material on peggy  
but like alex???

 **ayyyymaria  
** oh yeah him

 **eliza  
** what’s he doing

 **ayyyymaria**  
he’s just writing  
but not like  
how you guys always say he writes  
it’s like scribbling  
and then long periods of thinking  
and the thing his writing is kinda short  
and looks like it is in point form

 **dosiaaa  
** another story?  
@ **aaron burr** dear?

 **aaron burr  
** Why was I summoned

 **dosiaaa  
** is alex writing another story

 **aaron burr**  
Not to the best of my knowledge  
Washington put Alex on a hiatus for a while  
Because the last story was taxing  
But I don’t doubt that he is still working on something

 **jamesmadd**  
doesn’t alex have a blog  
maybe he is working on something for that

 **angel**  
nah i’ve seen him plan for his blog before  
he doesn’t do point form  
he just writes then rewrites

 **eliza  
** maybe he is switching it up

 **aaron burr  
** You know, we talk about Alexander a lot

 **jamesmadd  
** are you jealous

 **aaron burr**  
What? No  
It's just that  
Do we literally have nothing to talk about but Alexander

 **eliza  
** we could talk about school

 **ayyyymaria  
** ew

 **eliza  
** exactly

 **jamesmadd  
** we could talk about maria’s day today

 **ayyyymaria  
** urgh no work sucked

 **jamesmadd  
** i am out of ideas then

 **aaron burr**  
This says a lot about us  
We could talk about Suicide Squad

 **peggy  
** no please not everyone has watched it

 **jamesmadd  
** oh i heard it was good

 **dosiaaa  
** really i heard it was shit

 **aaron burr  
** Has anyone actually watched it?

 **angel  
** er no

 **eliza  
** not me

 **peggy  
** i have

 **ayyyymaria  
** rt peggy  
@ **aaron burr** have you

 **aaron burr  
** Yes I did a review of it for the paper

 **jamesmadd  
** @ **aaron burr** so how was it

 **aaron burr  
** 5/10

 **angel  
** Yikes™

 **peggy  
** can’t disagree really

 **ayyyymaria  
** the writing could have been better

 **peggy  
** that’s what i said

 **ayyyymaria  
** i know i watched the movie with you

 **peggy  
** the music was good though

 **ayyyymaria**  
it really was  
redeeming feature of the movie

 **angel  
** i wanna watch it

 **jamesmadd  
** same

 **aaron burr  
** I wouldn't mind rewatching

 **eliza  
** yeah buddy i wanna see it too

 **angel**  
so it’s me, james, aaron and eliza  
what about the rest

 **jamesmadd**  
oh  
yeah  
good point  
where are lafayette, mulligan and laurens

 **aaron burr  
** @ **jamesmadd** Why are you referring to them via last names?

 **jamesmadd  
** @ **aaron burr** I still don’t know them that well

 **aaron burr**  
But you are right  
Where are they

 **angel  
** @ **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god  
** @ **baguette fucker**

 **eliza  
** @ **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god  
** @ **baguette fucker**

 **peggy  
** @ **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god  
** @ **baguette fucker**

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god  
** @ **baguette fucker**

 **ayyyymaria  
** @ **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god  
** @ **baguette fucker**

 **jamesmadd  
** @ **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god  
** @ **baguette fucker**

 **aaron burr  
** Really

 **disney god**  
hello this is hercules coming to tell you to knock that off  
john would like me to add “fuck off”

 **dosiaaa  
** where are you guys

 **disney god  
** we’re busy

 **dosiaaa  
** with??

 **disney god  
** poly squad stuff

 **aaron burr**  
I no longer want to know  
But do you want to watch Suicide Squad  
Please ask all of your s.os

 **disney god**  
we already watched it  
thanks tho

 **eliza  
** @ **disney god** ooh what did you think

 **disney god**  
writing could have been better  
diablo deserved better  
and everyone but jared leto was great

 **dosiaaa  
** wait why does diablo deserve better

 **disney god**  
spoilers  
bye

 **dosiaaa  
** aite im watching it with you guys now

 **aaron burr  
** <3

 **angel**  
please don’t  
this is a friends situation  
not a date situation

 **dosiaaa  
** you ruin all the fun

 **angel  
** so when are we watching it

 **aaron burr  
** There’s a showing downtown at 7

 **eliza**  
i’m good  
any violent objections

 **dosiaaa  
** nah

 **jamesmadd  
** nay

 **angel  
** alright so it’s 4 adults tickets and one for a horse

 **jamesmadd  
** rude

*

 **The Poly Squad**  
_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
**!!!i’m done with my kink list!!!

 **fight me**  
i feel like im not but like  
i am

 **baguette fucker  
** i am done too my loves

 **disney god**  
yeah no  
i am nowhere near done  
and this is close to 3 pages

 **get ur own dicc  
** im scared

 **fight me  
** im excited

 **baguette fucker  
** im more horny than anything

 **fight me  
** can i just call my list a wip

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah why not

 **get ur own dicc  
** judging by the length of hercules’ list i think we all have to say ours are wip

 **disney god**  
yeah probably  
you guys should also know  
i did my list at starbucks  
and im pretty sure the lady at the next table is not staring at me because of my gorgeous beauty

 **get ur own dicc  
** how much did she see

 **disney god**  
probably everything  
my papers went flying and she helped me collect them  
she’s been staring at me ever since

 **fight me**  
when people do that  
i just write down  
“can the person spying on my work fuck off”

 **disney god  
** there’s a reason your name is fight me and my name is disney god

 **baguette fucker  
** ^^^

 **fight me  
** it works tho

 **disney god  
** i didn’t say it didn’t

 **get ur own dicc**  
ngl im home now with laf  
and i read through their list  
and now i want to jump them

 **fight me**  
can this wait until i get home  
im packing up now

 **disney god**  
well i looked through the group chat  
and they said you drank 4 cups of coffee

 **fight me**  
yeah but maria switched to decaf on my 3rd cup  
she tried to be slick but i can taste the difference

 **baguette fucker  
** thank god for maria then

 **fight me  
** yes bless her

 **disney god**  
well im done  
finally

 **get ur own dicc  
** how many pages

 **disney god**  
2.5  
i realised some kinks overlapped

 **fight me  
** that’s still a lot

 **disney god  
** ye so that’s 2.5 pages worth of fun

 **fight me**  
well when you put it that way  
can't argue with that

 **get ur own dicc**  
im not saying im getting ready  
but im getting ready

 **disney god  
** cOMING

 **get ur own dicc**  
that is the desired result

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any jokes so this whole chapter has no references to any outside jokes. I'm not a naturally funny person so if you think this isn't funny, that's why.
> 
> But pessimism aside, hello! My projects are so close to being done and then I'm free. Someone hire me, I have nothing to do with my life. Or I should do commissions. I'm just broke, let's be honest.
> 
> All opinions of Suicide Squad are mine. #DiabloDeservedBetter2k16 But the music is really good tho.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I love them.
> 
> My tumblrs are [bisexualexhamilton](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and [covetsubjugation](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com) for writing. Come talk to me and see you around!
> 
> Edit: A typo was pointed out to me so if you read the version Peggy had and had not watched Suicide Squad at the same time, that's what you get for posting at midnight and not checking. If you're reading this after I fixed the typo; What typo? I am a writer who actively checks for mistakes in my own work, there is no typo.


End file.
